Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts is a song by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine from their 2011 album, The Papercut Chronicles II. The song is sung by the members of The God Squad, namely Joe, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn in the courtyard in the episode Heart, the thirteenth episode of the third season. They deliver it as a singing Valentine from Finn to Rachel. Lyrics Joe: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote Make me your radio (Sam: Yeah) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up a little bit) This melody was meant for you (Sam: Right there) Just sing along to my stereo Sam: Gym Class Heroes baby! If I was just another dusty (with Quinn) record on the shelve (Mercedes: Oh) Would you blow me off and (with Quinn)play me like everybody else, If I ask you to scratch my back,(with Quinn)could you manage that? (Mercedes: Uh) Like it Yeah!, check it Trouty,(with Quinn)I can handle that Furthermore, I apologize for (with Quinn)any skipping tracks (Mercedes: Uh) Its just the last girl that played me (with Quinn)left a couple cracks I used to used to used to used to, (with Quinn)now I'm over that (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Cause holding grudges over love is (with Quinn)ancient artifacts Mercedes: If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand Sam: Just keep it stuck inside your head, (with Quinn)like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only (with Quinn)plays for you (Mercedes: Oh, woah) Joe with Quinn and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on) Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Sam and Quinn: Let's go! If I was an old school, (with Quinn)fifty pound boombox (Joe: Remember them?) (Mercedes: Hooh) Would you hold me on your shoulder, (with Quinn)wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up (with Quinn)in front of the cops (Joe: Turn it up!) (Mercedes: Yeah yeah yeah) And crank it higher every time they (with Quinn)told you to stop (Mercedes: Yeah) And all I ask is that you (with Quinn)don't get mad at me (Quinn: Hey) When you have to purchase(with Quinn)mad D batteries (Mercedes: Oh) Appreciate every mixtape (with Quinn)your friends make You never know we come and go like(with Quinn)we're on the interstate Mercedes: I think I finally found a note to make you understand If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands Sam: Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you (Mercedes: Oh) Joe with Quinn and Mercedes: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Uh) It beats for you, so listen close (Sam: Listen) Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Come on) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn it up) This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo (Sam: The good life) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh (Sam: Yeah haha) Joe and Quinn: To my stereo Joe: Oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo Joe with choir harmonizing: I only pray you never leave me behind (Sam: Never leave me) Because good music can be so hard to find (Sam: So hard to find) (Mercedes: Oh) I take your head and (Mercedes: Oh) hold it closer to mine (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: Yeah) Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Sam: Yeah, come on, woh!) Joe with Mercedes and Quinn: My heart's a stereo (Sam: Yeah) It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Mercedes: You gotta make me a radio) (Sam: Oh oh) Make me your radio (Sam: Aha) Turn me up when you feel low (Sam: Turn me up) This melody was meant for you (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah) (Sam: You) Just sing along to my stereo (Mercedes: Yeah) Joe: Oh oh oh oh oh Joe and Quinn: To my stereo (Mercedes: Oh yeah) Joe: Oh oh oh (Mercedes: My radio) Joe, Mercedes and Quinn: So sing along to my stereo! Sam: Yeah .. Reception "Stereo Hearts", received a trio of "B−" grades from reviewers: Chaney said it was "a bit much" but "semi-enjoyable", Slezak described it as a "somewhat bland rendition", and Lynch wrote that "Joe Hart's vocal debut on Glee proper was fine, but Sam's rapping was not". Bell said "Mercedes was flawless" and then called the song's rapping "one major flaw", but Futterman wrote that "Sam wins for most surprising Glee vocalist by convincingly taking on Travie McCoy's rap". Flandez said that the "voices melded well together" Source Trivia *This is the first song that Joe sings. *This is the 4th song Mercedes sung with a choir. The other 3 are: Like A Prayer, Bridge Over Troubled Water, and Ain't No Way. Gallery SH1.png SH2.png SH3.png SH4.png SH5.png SH6.png SH7.png SH8.png SH9.png SH10.png SH10.png SH11.png SH12.png SH13.png SH15.png Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by The God Squad